


Club Preparations

by HUNTER29



Category: doki doki literature club
Genre: Classroom Sex, Confessing Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Long Time Crushes, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Three members of the Literature club have the task of prepare for the upcoming festival but they get a little distracted.





	Club Preparations

It was a bit of a different day at the school Literature club and that fact is meant by there only being three members in at the current time, the club president Monika, the Vice President Sayori and the newest member Y/n. The missing two members were unable to make it due to them both being busy but then again it was a Saturday so mosh people would be, Y/n would honestly be elsewhere but due to Sayori being Sayori he was roped into helping out with a task he had yet to be filled in on. Such was why the first thing he said upon entry of the room was "why am I here?" Monika was the one to answer by saying "with the school festival coming up I asked the head teacher if I could come in to do some preparations, being the club President I should keep things prepared", as Y/n nodded to that Sayori spoke up cheerful as ever by saying "and with me being Vice President I also have my duties". 

Again Y/n nodded but still had one thing to say "that doesn't explain why I'm here" he complained with Sayori giggling "you're here to help silly" she explained with Y/n raising a hand and opening his mouth to speak, "fair enough" he said as he knew there was no arguing with Sayori.

With all the reasoning being cleared up Monika explained what each of them needed to do which in honesty wasn't much, in short all the three of them really needed to do was make sure the room was stocked up with supplies for the coming week. After the instructions were set Sayori grabbed Y/n's hand and smiled at him asking him if he would help her and as he agreed Monika spoke. "Actually, I was hoping for you to help me Y/n" she said with the club's only male replying "I'll just help Sayori then I'll be back", though disappointed at that Monika gave a smile and agreed before Sayori pulled Y/n with her towards the other classrooms where she would find the supplies and send him back to Monika with them. Said brunette club President seemed happy with each small interval of alone time with the male before falling sad each time he left.

Y/n was again returning to Sayori after another run back to the club room but as he neared room his best friend was currently in he heard a clatter from inside making him quickly burst in to see Sayori sat on her knees rubbing her forehead, "ow" she whined before seeing Y/n who stood arms crossed before sighing with an amused smile at his friend's clumsiness. "What are we going to do with you?" He mused shaking his head as he knelt to Sayori's side and rubbed her forehead with his thumb failing to notice the small hue that formed in her cheeks, "don't laugh at me, meanie" she whined with a pout but couldn't hold the smile that crept onto her lip as she turned to Y/n again. As Y/n was rubbing Sayori's forehead he watched her close her eyes with a smile before opening them again to meet his, "you really are clumsy Sayori" he said kissing her head like one would a child's boo-boo.

"What was you even doing?" He asked as she was blushing a little before explaining how she was reaching for the crayons on the top shelf but stumbled and fell bumping her forehead but not to much for serious injuries. Y/n merely rolled his eyes before again kissing Sayori's forehead following with "better?" The answer he got was a silent nod which he returned going to move away but his hand was caught by his childhood friend who had a clear tint in her cheeks as she looked to the side, "can you kiss my head again?" She asked nervously but Y/n smiled as he did so whilst running a hand through the back of her hair. He kept kissing Sayori's forehead before she tilted her head making their lips meet but where one would expect them to pull away they instead held it, after a moment of holding the full proper kiss did they pull back with Sayori smiling at Y/n before going to lean in again only to halt. 

"What's wrong?" Y/n asked seeing the sudden shift in her features as Sayori looked at him, "I'm dreaming aren't I? This isn't real" she spoke disappointed but Y/n smiled and stroked her cheek assuring this was reality before he leaned in to initiate the kiss which left his childhood best friend to flutter her eyes close and return with a happiness before they broke away, "real enough for you?" Y/n mused making Sayori giggle before kissing him again but only briefly this time as the broke away sooner. The two locked eyes for a moment smiling before Y/n went to stand up only for his hand to he caught again making him look to Sayori who pulled him close into an embrace, "does this mean you love me too?" She asked as Y/n stroked her head confirming her question before finding himself laid on his back Sayori in his lap smiling down at him. "I'm so glad to hear that" she said before kissing him deeper this time than before only breaking back for air, "I've loved you for so long Y/n and day after day I thought you'd never feel the same but knowing you do, oh I'm so happy!" She cheered hugging him as she bounced with giddiness.

The way Sayori was moving was having some affects on Y/n or more particularly in his crotch area and he tried to calm her down finally deciding to grip her waist but apparently the damage was done, Sayori still had her smile but the blush reappeared in her cheeks as she leaned close to Y/n. "I love you Y/n, I wouldn't mind letting you take my first" she breathed before kissing Y/n as she rocked her hips in his lap feeling him harden beneath her as she broke back, "you're the only person I'd let myself to" she whispered before crawling down his body to his pants which she unzipped and pulled them down following with his boxers to free his erect length.

Sayori stared marvelling the size of the male appendage before flicking her tongue on the tip which she then took between her lips to suck on as she stared up at the boy she has known for years, her sky blue eyes never parted from his as she lowered her head further down his length before rising back up to flick the tip were tongue then repeat it all. Y/n couldn't help but moan from Sayori's actions as looked down into her eyes and feeling her lips curve up into a smile at his sounds of appreciation and praise, such noises hosted her confidence in what she was doing as with a steady increase in the speed she bobbed her head faster. Y/n leaned his head back with his moans as his eyes closed just letting himself enjoy the oral ministrations he was receiving from Sayori, however the blowjob was suddenly halted by "what happened to collecting supplies?" 

The two of them turned to see Monika stood in the doorway of the classroom with surprise at what she walked in on before a look of sadness appeared in her eyes as she said "I didn't know you two were together", to this Sayori replied "it's a very recent development, one I'm really happy about" she finished with a smile towards Y/n but Monika's sigh caught their attention again. "I understand, I guess it was never meant to be me" she said going to leave but Y/n questioned her on what she said. "The truth is Y/n I developed a love for you as well but, forget it you're with Sayori now" the brunette spoke going to leave before that was the point Sayori cut in with "Monika wait!" The Literature club President turned to her as she said "I don't want you to be sad, if you love Y/n as well then I'll be happy to share him with you, if that's ok with both of you" she sad looking between the two who did the same between each other. 

A smile flickered onto Monika's lips before she rushed over and embrace Sayori asking if she meant that to which the bubbly female nodded, "thank you Sayori!" Monika cheered before turning to Y/n and diving to embrace him also. "If you'd accept my feelings I would be happy" she said and Y/n looked to Sayori who had a smile before he kissed Monika who melted into the lock, as the two were distracted, Sayori returned her actions to before as she took Y/n's cock into her mouth and started sucking as he was locked in a deep kiss with Monika who then sat up. "Touch me Y/n" she breathed taking his hand and cupping it over her chest to which he squeezed which earned mewls of approval before she moved back to open her blouse then unclip her bra and letting it fall to expose her well sized bust which Y/n wasted no time in kneading.

As Monika was enjoying Y/n getting touchy, Sayori was bobbing her head rapidly hearing Y/n moan before feeling his shaft twitch in her mouth before his cum shot into her mouth but she didn't complain or move back in surprise but instead gulped down every last drop that was leaked into her mouth. Finally she raised her head up with a gasp as the other two turned to her before she and Monika stood up both stripping their lower clothing with Sayori sitting herself into Y/n's lap and sunk herself onto his shaft as Monika slung her legs over his head and lowered down onto his mouth. Y/n in turn held one of his hands on each of their waists as he guided Sayori's movements whilst moving his tongue over Monika's folds, with the prior of the two she felt the sting of her hymen being broken but that paled compared to the joy she was feeling to having this moment with Y/n.

Monika started to rock herself against Y/n's lips as he ran his tongue over her before moving his second hand from the brunette to Sayori as he held her waist to help her movements, the bubbly female had started her own movements slowly with gyrations of her hips but that already seemed enough to bring moans from her. They had started off as mewls but soon developed into full moans as her movements grew faster, Y/n had started thrusting up into Sayori as his tongue ran across Monika's pussy making both of the moan as his childhood best friend too both of his hands in hers whilst the Literature club president had her hands cupping Y/n's cheeks as she smiled down at him. The three of them were moaning from the sexual activity with Sayori's movements developing more quickly as she and even started bouncing in the lap of the boy she knew as her best friend for so many years, her happiness at the fact he loved her as much as she did him couldn't be higher. Even the thought of them brought tears to her eyes. Monika's moans had started to increase as she felt Y/n's tongue moving with more effort over her before she jolted as he pushed the oral organ inside of her, the club president lost her composure for a second as her fingers closed in the males hair as she rocked faster.

Such movements brought her to a quick release as she let her juices flow before moving off of Y/n to allow full focus onto Sayori, Monika knew she would get the same attention soon enough and she definitely could be patient if it was for Y/n.

Said male stared up at Sayori who had a pink hue spread across her cheeks as she bounced bounced his lap, her smile bright as her eyes shone with tears making Y/n question what was wrong to which he was engulfed in a tight embrace from the Vice President of the Literature club who replied "I'm just so happy, you love me too, I never thought you would" she said to which Y/n kissed her and sat up. That made Sayori lock her legs around his back as they pulled away from their lip lock with the male of the two speaking "of course I love you, dummy" he teased making her playfully pout countering with "meanie", the two smiled at each other as Y/n started to thrust up a little faster into Sayori as she pushed him back down as her hands placed themselves on his chest. Her bounces were also speeding up as did the amount of times her moans flowed out of her mouth before she buried her head into Y/n's chest, "I'm going to cum" she moaned as he held her close groaning "me too" before they agreed to finish together and with a final bounce from Sayori and a thrust up from Y/n they met in a blissful finish.

Just before she moved off of Y/n, Sayorj clashed their lips together in a deep and meaningful kiss before pulling away with a bright teary eyed smiled as she said "I love you" which he returned before letting her sit back to rest. Then it was Monika to get Y/n's undivided attention as she moved over to kiss him before finding herself hoisted up into the air and laid across the barren surface of the room's front desk, Y/n was stood between her legs which she kept open and spread anticipating the moment when he would claim her, she wasn't needing to wait long as upon the utter of the two words "take me", he started the penetration. Monika was just as tight as Sayori and as muc a virgin as she was so soon enough Y/n reached her hymen and again the emerald eyed female repeated the two words that started it before feeling the male she grew to love claim her virginity. It was a bittersweet moment as there was the aging from the wall's breakage but the joy was much greater if Monika was honest,

Then came the thrusting from Y/n which made her lay her head back to moan as she closed her eyes with the level of joy to be having sex with Y/n was almost tangible, her voice also showed how happy she was as she said "I've been wanting this moment with someone for so long and knowing its you who I'm doing it with, Y/n I love you" she said before he leaned down to kiss ear which was hesitated to be returned. The steady rythem of thrusts he made had started to speed up and the sound of clapping flesh had started to resonate around the room along with Monika's moans as she used her legs to pull Y/n even closer to her which made him thrust deeper, again she lost her composure from that and came immediately but fortunately that wasn't the signal for end. In fact it was the sign things were just starting.

With a surprising amount of strength Y/n pulled Monika close and lifted her up her pressing her to the wall of the classroom before letting one of her her legs to the ground whilst holding the other up. This had allowed his thrusts to hit deeper parts of the brunette and her face twisted to show that as her eyes grew hazy and her lips quivered with her moans, "don't stop" she practically begged before draping her arms around Y/n's shoulders as she pulled him into a deep kiss. That was when his thrusts sped up more until he was practically pistoning into her and Monika vision was hazy before impulse took over and she lifted her other leg up wrapped both around the male she loved and cried out "fuck me Y/n!" Now Monika wasn't one for vulgarities so it meant one of two things, one she had a very different side to her or two, Y/n was doing a damn good job. Maybe it was both. "Y/n I love you so much, you're so good I can't control myself so please fuck me with all you have" her voice was desperate as she came again from the way she was being taken, Y/n took to her request by speeding up and pushing harder into her which contorted Monika's face into one of bliss as she leaned into his shoulder before quivering "I'm cumming again" as she let loose yet another orgasm.

After a set amount of thrusts from Y/n, Monika kept cummimg without a control of her body and the constant bombardment of the sexual current was drawing Y/n close but he needn't tell her as the emerald eyed beauty clung tight saying "let it out inside me". She got what she wanted as a thick load of cum was released into her as she once more struck release before falling limp for a moment, that still didn't signal the end just yet as Y/n gently laid Monika onto the classroom floor before beckoning Sayori over once more.

The blue eyed female was confused of what Y/n wanted but then squeaked as he removed the remaining part of her clothing so she was naked before he kissed her to ease her thoughts, Sayori then found herself laid over Monika as both she and her fellow club leader watched Y/n before behind them and thrust between their bodies to give a level of pleasure to the trio. His thrusts kept rubbing both of them but he also took the time to thrus inside the two of them on a regular basis, swapping between their bodies, the three of them were each still sensitive from their previous sexual activities so it didn't take long for them to be building up climax. It was Monika and Sayori to cum first in unison but before Y/n was to follow he was pushed into his back and watched as the two kneeled in front of his twitching cock just before he erupted and came on the two of them. 

They both smiled at him before cleaning each other of his cum and finishing by kissing his cheeks, "you was amazing Y/n" Sayori said before Monika spoke "we love you" as the two of them nuzzled against him as he held them both replying "I love you too" before they took a moment to collect their bearings and took the last of the supples to the Literature club room and decided to call it quits. as the three were walking out the building Monika took a stagger leading Y/n to catch her, "are you ok?" He asked and she smiled at him replying "oh yes I'm fine, you was just so rough". Y/n sheepishly rubbed his neck apologising before Monika was in front of him "don't be, I loved every second of it, just like I love you" she spoke with a tone of adoration as she gave him a deep kiss before Sayori did the same as they left the school grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
